


Fluffy Harley/Ivy Just pls read I'm soft and can't think of a title

by Franthefaerie



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Gotham City Sirens (Comics)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Canon LGBTQ Character, DC comics - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/F, Female Characters, Femslash, Fluff, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love, One Shot, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, Teasing, harlivy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franthefaerie/pseuds/Franthefaerie
Summary: Just a calm and casual day for Harley and Ivy, our favourite gays





	Fluffy Harley/Ivy Just pls read I'm soft and can't think of a title

A dim light peaked through the slit in the curtains and basked Ivy in warmth. A smile unfurled on her lips as endorphins spread through her system. It was summer, and the constant stream of sunshine had done wonders to her mood. She rolled slightly to see Harley fast asleep with her mouth wide open, drool running down her face. Reaching out, she gently moved a strand of black hair from Harley’s face and tucked it behind her ear. She never believed it to be possible: loving a human this much, and yet her heartfelt weak every time she so much as thought of Harley and her antics.  
Harley mumbled something in her sleep about chocolate cake and stuck her tongue out as if to taste it. Ivy stifled a laugh and rolled her eyes.  
  
Bud and Lou pattered over to the side of the bed after hearing Harley’s voice, their excited tails wagging side to side. Bud flicked Ivy’s limp hand up onto his muzzle and stared intently at her as his body shook from the force of his tail wagging. Ivy stroked behind Bud’s ear and happily sighed.  
  
“Harls, babe? It’s time to wake up, Bud and Lou want to go for a walk,” Ivy’s voice was as sweet as honey, slowly making its way to Harley’s subconscious.   
Harley groaned and pulled a pillow over her head causing Ivy to tickle her sides.  
“Red! Stop ya gunna make me pee!” Harley gasped with tears in her eyes.  
“Well then, get your cute ass into gear,” Ivy responded before pulling the pillow away from Harley.   
“God Red ya sucha party poopah,” Harley groaned before moving closer to Ivy.   
  
Harley rested her head delicately on Ivy’s chest and wrapped her arms around her waist. Ivy’s heart began to race as Harley traced her finger over Ivy’s bare, pale green skin. Harley brushed her lips against Ivy’s neck softly, breathing lightly as she worked up to Ivy’s lips. She smiled as she felt Ivy shiver; just as she pushed her lips against Ivy’s, she pulled away and rolled out of bed leaving Ivy’s mind hot and hazy.  
“You little…shit,” Ivy panted, attempting to cool herself down.   
“That’s whatcha get when ya wake me from my beauty sleep,” Harley flashed her most shit-eating smiling at Ivy whilst wiggling her way into some shorts.  


* * *

Bud and Lou ran on in front of Harley and Ivy as they strolled through the park, soaking up the sun. The park near their apartment was great because it was usually empty at the times they chose to walk the dogs, one of the perks of being criminals.  
“Don’t ya go too far, boys!” Harley shouted after Bud and Lou as they bounded across the park, chasing each other towards the exit. They yapped back at Harley as if to tell her they knew better.   
“My god, they’re just like you,” Ivy laughed, earning herself a playful shove from Harley.   
“Couldn’t be like anyone betta,” Harley said proudly, sticking out her tongue at Ivy she turned and ran after Bud and Lou. Harley took off her boots and began cartwheeling, Bud and Lou ran around her in circles. They looked like a badly organised circus act which caused Ivy to snort as she laughed.   
  
Harley flopped onto the grass and stared into the sky before her view was blocked by Lou’s panting face, slobbering all over her.   
“Aww, Bud, I love ya too ya big softie,” she squealed as she hugged Lou to the best of her ability.   
“This grass is in amazing condition, I might take some samples of the plants around here back to my lab to play with,” Ivy’s voice suddenly appeared from beside Harley.   
Harley entwined her fingers with Ivy’s and smiled, “I love ya, ya big dorkus.”


End file.
